ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Devilmanozzy
Welcome to my talk page! Please add new messages to the end of the page. There is a mistake in the Animated Ghost Database. Most of the ghosts from XGB are said to appear in the episode Witchy Woman. This isn't true. I'd do it, but I am afraid of screwing it up. SonofSamhain 05:53, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :It is a work in progress, like all of any wiki. I was seeding the page, trying to get the page covering more stuff. The episodes will be corrected as I get to them. As for the screwing up part, I rather you try, fail and undo than not try. I hope the page can be easy to understand after a few edits. This is NOT my project, its a Ghostbusters Wiki project. That means both input and editing are welcome to try to add to the page. I may provide a template for adding new ghosts in the near future. In short, give it a shot, I don't want to be the only one with input. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:29, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I screwed up. I was adding info on the Database and suddenly messed it up. I tried to fix it, but onlyt made it worse. SonofSamhain 18:49, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. Whats happening is when you see this "", you need to put the information inbetween the tags, not after them. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:56, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Enjoying some edits, but a few in the class section appear to be based on Power level more than the standard class system. That being said, this is tricky as the wiki is going into some guess work territory. Please don't take edits personal, and keep thinking and editing. Your edits are useful for the project. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:16, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Is it really necessary to point out the REAL classifications for the animated ghosts? I mean, since the Animated Classification system doesn't really follow the rules of the Movie version, it doesn't seem necessary to point out what the ghosts' classifications would be if they used the system that was used in the movie and the Role-Playing Game. For one thing, even though the Animated system deals with how powerful an entity is, some ghosts' class levels are appropriate. For example, many Class 5 entities from the cartoons are like Slimer in that they appear to be humanoid while still looking somewhat inhuman and that both often slime things. That being said, I used logic and conductive reasoning to determine the Classifications of the other ghosts. For example, I determined the Leprechaun from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode The Luck of the Irish to be a Class 6 because he was too powerful to be a Class 5, but was too weak to be a Class 7. That being said, I just use the Classifications the GBs used on the shows if their Class Level was confirmed. SonofSamhain` All of the ghosts in the Animated section of the Paranormal Database have articles as of now. This leaves only organizing the video game ghosts. When I saw that the guide needed video game ghosts, too, I was confused when I saw that it called for ghosts from every game, not just the game released last July. I will add some ghosts eventually. In the meantime, hang on! SonofSamhain 08:42, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :It will include all the games ghosts as in from all the video games released. Biggest issues are classification system. Noted that if you look at the link on the discussion page for Paranormal Database it is revealed that indeed they got many of the ghosts classifications wrong in the realistic version of the game in 2009. I have a idea on how to address some issues and make this easier. Make another column for the tables in Animated and video games and have one being the one based on Classification system and one being the given version in the source materials. Also, I'm debating on making or adding a similar thing to the character infobox templates as well. I am sort of trying to fix up things and get it so its easier to understand the difference. On the actual articles, besides the infobox, I'd like to only use source materials and not anything else such as guesses on classes. :Note I think the animated series classes shouldn't be noted on normal class pages and may be instead noted on like on class pages called like say "Class 7 Animated" much like the character pages and such. This would be a bit less confusing to me. Separate and explain is what I'm thinking. After all if the animated class system is going by different rules, there is no point in having them on the same page on a class. They a different system. :Anyways, I wont touch a thing on the class stuff til you sort of tell me your thoughts on this. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:36, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Reply about game ghosts Yeah, I did notice some inconsistencies with the Classes. The Possessor Ghosts are class 7, and in the movies, it appears that you can only get rid of a Class 7 by destroying them or banishing them to their own realm. Even if it was possible to trap a Class 7 in the movies, it is just too easy to capture the Possessors, they're more like Class 3 or 4. I was actually thinking we'd do like the cartoons and have the correct movie-wise class system used with the class given in the actual media in parenthesis. The only real problem I have is that you and I are the only ones working on this. I think Mr. SlimeMan has gone offline and I haven't heard from Liberal Noob. SonofSamhain 13:04, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes I think one of the last things I read from Liberal Noob was that college is getting busy for him and he's sort of right now away. Mr. SlimeMan never talked about what he does outside of here, so I have no clue. I'm thinking about also once again getting the wiki Spotlighted by wikia. I already have started addressing stubs and stuff here. They upped the rules on getting a spotlight and that may make it a bit harder to get one. I'll go for a spotlight again, and maybe that will get us some new editors. For now lets just keep moving ahead with the Paranormal Database. I'm a bit confused as I thought you had the animated class system all nailed down so to speak. I think the actual pages/articles should address the material it is based on. Even tho the Class system is the right way to address ghosts, that shouldn't overide the content of the page. I may be undoing or redoing some edits I did including they classes and instead moving the class in a template. I'm just trying to make these things less confusing for people not reading these normally. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) About the pages on the toys... I'm thinking your not aware of the article The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line and the articles connected to it. Now, I made 95% of the articles there and I'm not very happy with some of my articles. So lets not jump the gun here and start deleted articles, lets find a way to work everything together. The angle I was going for was lines of toys instead of single toys. We need to agree to one or the other, or maybe both (I'd say sometimes the toys such as the Hero lines really don't need pages for each toy). Anyways, what do you want to do? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:30, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I thought I could just add them as characters instead as toys. My bad! Zakor1138 00:17, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll guess we'll add 'em as lines of toys. Zakor1138 00:20, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I'll get the images you posted to the line pages and get them together. Hey it happens. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:12, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Azetlor merge Yeah, I think you should merge. They're intended to be the same. Zakor1138 23:35, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Pink big mouth....Yeah need better name Here is a image of it.... So what should it be named? ....He ain't the same as the eyeball one. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :It was so quick, I thought those two ghosts were the same. It was like they blasted the eye ghost and then trapped him. My suggestions for names would be Mole Ghost for the mouth and Tiny Cyclops for the other one. SonofSamhain 06:49, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::First off, I was debating if it was even worth the time to call out (like said they are different ghosts, tho quite frankly very similar and the same color)the second ghost since its air time was like 2 seconds. However, it is important I guess, and yes I like your name chances. Go with them. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Funny you should say that This may seem a bit fanon, but I think it might be a connected to Samhain List of possibilities: He attempted to free the Halloween master from the Unit, but the GBs caught him The first idea I had, and the most ridiculous, was that he may be an illegitimate child after Samhain did it with one of the ghosts. If you think about, the ghosts do anything to pass the time in their prison, and they may have lovers in their. The most rational thought I have is that he may be one of Ol' Pumpkinhead's minions. I remember that in Samhain's debut episode, some of his ghostly henchmen were based on pumpkins and jack o' lanterns. SonofSamhain 07:21, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Well, while I like the idea from a fan enjoyment type thing, they never said or suggested a thing of it. I do however suggest some sort of little section saying its not Samhain, such as Trivia. What else is wild in the episode is those Street Thugs ghosts which actually use guns and knives. And they so remind me of the Gremlins in the Gremlins Movies. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I like the Gremlins I especially like the ghost that has bandoliers and holds a gun. His voice is cool. I also would like to tell you that I've done some updates on the Madballs Wiki. I have created articles for both of the episodes, but the article for the second one is unfinished. I'll complete it when my mother fixes the videotape I have of it. I'd also like you to read my GB dream blog. I left a message to your reply a long time ago. I do not expect a reply to this message, but it would be nice. SonofSamhain 07:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Its sad that the madballs series was discontuned like that. Anyways, never seen the second movie, so I can't help on that one. I'll take a look at GB Dream blog soon. Been busy (and still am) with finishing college. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I know that you didn't have the second show. If you managed to get a copy, you would have told me ages ago. I agree that it was bad the cartoon didn't last long, but there has been a rumor that 6 episodes were made. I hope that rumor's true. The Badballs havng revenge against the Madballs really would've made a kickass third episode. Reply when you are free of priorities. SonofSamhain 08:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Pages to look at When you have the time, there are a few pages I want you to look at. Talk:Demon in Picture, Talk:Two Stone Lions, Talk:Furnace Monster, and Talk:Skeleton Tour Guide. Thanks. Zakor1138 23:58, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. I'm sorry to hear that you lost a lot of editors last winter. However one of the spotlight criteria is that the wiki shouldn't be in the middle of choosing new admins, and one of the first things on your Main Page is a notice that you are seeking a new admin. Spotlights bring new visitors, but they are more likely to remain if they find a stable wiki not in a period of transition. Please ask again once you are done choosing your admin. -- Wendy (talk) 05:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hi. Ok, if you aren't actively choosing new admins it's good not to look like you are - thank you for taking the notice down. The wiki looks great and I have added the it to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 02:22, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted to leave you a message Every character, vehicle and location in Slimer! now has an article. I also would like to tell you something about the Madballs. I know that you don't have the second video. I also know that you might not ever get it, because the video is rarer than the first one. The only hope we have of completing the article is either that my mother gets my video fixed so I can watch it again or some lucky fool who happens to have it decides to post it on the internet. I've tried to find a complete video on the internet, but I only found excerpts and a trailer that curiously uses footage from the first video instead. If you'd like, you can check the article so you can at least get an idea what the video was like. I remember almost every gag, but I need to watch the episode again because I don't remember the exact order the gags occured. SonofSamhain 09:49, June 6, 2010 (UTC) How's my friend? I am having fun and am happy because next week my school year will end. I will continue making edits as long as I notice missing information. I have also made a new article about the Spectral Family from the episode Transcendental Tourists, because I noticed some ghosts missing from the Paranormal Database. I will update our Spirit Guide if I ever get the chance. SonofSamhain 19:20, June 11, 2010 (UTC)